To Kill the Queen
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Harry Potter was executed and his Soul was split into 3 Demons. Now they want justice, now they want Revenge. Can a Black haired Yandere Give Him His Justice... Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

"Was Innocent, no crime. Found Guilty, given punishment. arms removed, Body contorted, need justice, need revenge. descendants must feel, what i felt.

Was the sound of the raspy hissing coming from the pale white horrifying creature. Yandere Chan, didn't really care about the way the creature looked. after all, She would be Hypocritical, if she did care. But then again, she can't feel anything, except her love for senpai.

The Demon's continued, "three of one. one of three. To heal our soul, must Kill the Queen"

She Left the Demon world, as she pulled out her phone. and called her friend info-Chan.

as she heard someone pick up the phone, "Yes Yandere-Chan, What can i do for you."

"I need Information about Someone called the Queen."

"The queen eh, Where did you here that name?"

"you won't believe me, if i told you." Yandere stated on the phone.

"Try me, I am gullible."

"Alright then, You know that Ritual knife in the acult club, yes?" Yandere Asked, She stated with a smirk.

"yes?" Stated info Chan, not getting where shes getting at.

"yes Well, i might have gotten blood in the ritual knife, and it might have sent me to a demon world."

Info Chan Began to become speechless, as Yandere continued.

"They gave me a Riddle. three of one. one of three. To heal our soul, must Kill the Queen."

"I See, well I can't help you. Until i get more information. I would advice getting hints from the demons, with whatever means necessary."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day.

Yandere got home from school. as she, went into the basement.

A bird bath like thing was in the corner of the basement, She walked closer and closer as she read the Letter that was attached to the bird bath like thing,

"Alone but not together, together but not alone. We have given You This Pensive, to call your own." Was read From the letter.

And This, Seemed to be instructions on how to operate the pensive.

according to the directions this device can view inside the memory of another, like a television. can let you watch l you would have to do is Dive your head in the water boll. and place whatever memory you want.

A Teenage Boy wearing dark green Dress robes, Black hair Green eyes and rounded rectangular glasses was looking right at her.

His mouth open as He Spoke, "Hello, My Names Harry potter. and you are Yandere-Chan. yes? I honestly am A Seer. I Seer is a witch or wizard that can Predict the future. but the visions we get, are not always accurate,"

Please Do keep in Mind Miss Yandere, that This is just a Memory, So I wont be able to talk to you, if you said anything." Harry Stated. With a frown, now, where was i?"

" Oh yes! I would Like to Give You a memory extraction Device, My own invention, as well as a Deathly Hallow. Please keep It safe. It is called an invisibility cloak. It is called a Deathly hallow, Because it was given to My family from what you would probably call, The Shinigami.

Now Miss Yandere, I don't Have much Time left before they come to kill me. but my Horcrux's should explain everything. but in a cryptic manner. I would advise to think outside the box, there, you could find the queen. Now Bye bye Yandere Chan, I shell see you once you end The queen." "Oh, Do me 1 Last favor. Tell my daughter that I Will always Watch after her and Love her, Till the end of time, and beyond."

(The Memory ended.)

She Pulled out Her Phone Again, and Began To Call Info-Chan,

"Hey Info-Chan. You know where I live. Yes?"

"Yes I do. Need me to come over their?" Info-Chan asked.

"Yes, I have Something interesting i want You To see.

A women wearing a robe as Dark as night, and a mask appeared behind Yandere. On the Mask. was the Kanji for Information.

"A pensive? eh, Interesting. Heh. but i take it, You want me to View The Memory Inside It. Am i correct?"

"Yandere nodded, with a uncaring look on her face.

but then again, Strange Things always did seem to happen to her, when she was always did manage to appear and disapear. She had been Beatend to a pulp every day, then a shady man came In to her life, He had Long Greezy hair, Onyx Eyes, And a Emotionless stare that would scare a wolf away.

((I wonder who that is, Welp I Guess You Will have To Find out in the Next Chapter. Review and Rate If you would please.))

XD


End file.
